


A Bumpy Ride

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 7 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Jack's cab ride is not an ideal one. He just wants to be at Mark's house, please.





	A Bumpy Ride

It was around seven am LA time when things took a worse turn in Jack’s world. He’d just dragged himself off a flight from Brighton and into a cab, struggling with his carryon and backpack while he wrangled his bigger suitcase into the trunk. It didn’t help that the cab driver wanted to  _talk_  so early in the morning, either. Jack wadded up his sweatshirt and stuck it under his head, not replying to anything and simply trying to go back to sleep after giving him the address. The rest of the ride passed uneventfully for around another half hour before, naturally, everything went to shit. Groaning softly, Jack pushed himself up to a sitting position and scowled at the driver as he entered into a shouting match with a woman over his phone. Fumbling around, he pulled out his cell and texted Mark.

_Fuck it, this cab driver is actually shouting at his girlfriend over the phone right now. As if I didn’t crave drama at barely seven am your time when I’m trying to adjust to time zones already._

A moment passed before Mark’s reply, wherein the driver’s shouting got more profane and louder if possible, swerving in and out of traffic dangerously.

**_Well, stay safe. Sorry that happened to you so early, man. Got an ETA? I’m just now waking up to get Chica outside._ **

Jack cursed under his breath and ripped his eyes away from the screen as he went slamming over into the door, elbow twanging painfully.

_With this asshole’s driving, probably a half hour. If we get stuck in traffic just add another hour._

**_Got it. Looking forward to seeing you again in person and working on those videos!!!_ **

He shook his head at the extra punctuation, smiling as he flipped over to his email to delete all the spam ones. Might as well make good use of the time he was trapped in this hell cab. And as if it lacked the proper ambience for a shitty cab ride, thunder echoed over head and the skies opened up properly, dumping a shit ton of water over the commuters.

Through the shouting at his woman over what Jack had come to realize was a “you cheated with my best friend” situation, the driver focused back in just long enough to let out a louder than the actual thunder curse and swerve to miss debris that had fallen off a truck. Jack went skidding over to the other side of the back seat, yelping in surprise as the car went from swerving to full on hydroplaning.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of shouting and colors, honking and thunder and heavy rain causing Jack’s brain to hit overload, heart pounding in his throat. In an effort to steady himself Jack reached out and gripped to the handle of the door, hanging on as tightly as possible. There was a heavy thunk as one of the cars behind them didn’t miss them in time and collided with the trunk, sending him into the seat in front of him with a grunt. As the car made another pirouette to the side, Jack cried out as his arm was wrenched, immediately letting go of the door to clutch his forearm to his chest. Another jolt tossed him across the car again, knocking his skull against the opposite door before the car jerked to a halt. Groaning, Jack raised his non-injured hand to his face and pressed hard against the blood dripping from above his eye, taking a moment to simply breathe before he raised up to look out the window. The scene outside was chaos, more than just their own car involved in the accident, and as he panned his gaze up to the front seat, he noticed the driver was unconscious, slumped to the side over the gear-shift. The remnants of adrenaline in his system tamped down on the panic he felt, allowing him to move down to pick up his phone from the floor and call Mark. Relief overwhelmed him whenever he heard Mark pick up, the sound of sirens getting closer causing his blood pressure to rise even more than it already had. He really didn’t want to deal with the police or the fire department at the moment—all he wanted was to go home with Mark and curl up and calm down.

“Hey, what happened? You said you’d be here by now,” Mark spoke up.

“W-I was… there was an accident,” Jack spoke up quietly, groaning as he shifted and it caused his arm to throb. Through the heavy rain he could see people struggling over towards the cab to try and help get him out. “Need you to come get me, please.”

Immediately, Mark was panicking. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m putting on my shoes right now and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“My arm,” he managed, as a man pried the driver side door open and offered him a hand out. Jack scooted over and allowed himself to be shephereded outside. “An’ M’head. Knocked it on the door. S’bleedin’.”

Mark cursed and stamped his tennis shoes onto his feet as he grabbed his keys and hollered for Tyler. “Tyler! Get down here, now, we gotta go!”

Jack swallowed and let the man who had helped him take him over to the newly arrived ambulance. “Get here soon,” he said weakly into the phone, feeling nauseated. The pain was starting to finally kick in, and he was feeling the strong urge to be Little.

“I will. We will. Hang in there buddy,” Mark promised soothingly as Tyler came hurtling down the stairway. “You just wait for us to get there.” The other line held some commotion as the paramedics took away Jack’s phone and hung up.

“What the hell is going on?” Tyler asked, looking at Mark as if he were crazy.

“Jack’s been in an accident,” he informed, eyes betraying his fear. “He says he isn’t hurt too badly, but we gotta go pick him up. Call Ethan and let him know we’ll be gone when he gets back.” Tyler nodded and immediately fished his phone from his pocket and began to talk to Ethan, while Mark put on his rain jacket and went to start the car.

A moment later Tyler joined him, a fearful but sour look on his face. “S’alright. His flight’s delayed from the storm anyway. He’ll be home in a few hours as soon as they’re cleared to fly. He’s just sitting on the plane, and you  _know_ he doesn’t like storms.” Tyler gave a little snarl as he jerked his seatbelt on, his own jacket crinkling as he buckled it in.

Mark backed down the drive and bit his lip. “Well, this day hasn’t gone to plan.” He said, deflecting his worry and fear with a bit of sarcasm.

“I hope Jack’s okay,” Tyler murmured as he looked out the window. “I mean, at least I know Ethan will be alright. Jack was actually injured to some degree.”

Mark hummed. “I may need you to take care of his luggage and things. You can drive the car if I need to go with him to the hospital or anything.”

“Of course. Though let’s hope it isn’t that bad.”

“Oh, I’m hoping.” Mark responded, cursing as the two got stopped by a red light. “Goddamn  _traffic_!” he slapped the steering wheel with an open palm, and Tyler turned to give him a look.

“Keep it together, Mark,” He warned quietly. “Getting angry isn’t going to help anything. It’s just going to stress you more.” Tyler placed a hand on his friend’s forearm. “Just take a few deep breaths. He couldn’t have been that far away, and I’m sure we’ll get there soon. I know you’re worried about him, but both of us need to keep a clear head if we’re going to help him at all.”

Mark sighed and hit the gas once the light turned. “You’re right.” He said softly. “I’m sorry. Let’s just… get over there as fast as we can and get him outta there.”

Jack allowed the paramedics to check him out, climbing up inside the ambulance to (pointlessly, since he was soaked already from being escorted to the ambulance in the rain) shelter himself from the storm, clutching the shock blanket around his shoulders with his good hand as someone stitched up his eyebrow. A second pair of hands splinted his sprained forearm, and all he wanted to do was cry. He was coming down off his adrenaline high now, and he only wanted to see Mark and maybe have a hug. The storm’s wind kicked up again and he shivered, not paying attention when the paramedic that had stitched him up told him he’d done a good job at being still for her. Jack continued to stare blankly while the few other casualties got tended to, nearly bursting into tears when he heard his name being called over the rain.

“Jack!” It was Mark, making his way through the crowd with Tyler behind him, and they were carrying his things. A soft noise made its way from his throat, and he clambered down without a second thought, tossing the blanket away from him as he ran for Mark and slammed into him, crushing him in a hug with his good arm and burying his face into the shoulder of his rain jacket. “Hey, it’s alright,” Mark assured over the sound of the drops of rain bouncing off the material of his jacket. “You’re fine, bud. Let’s go get you into the car, okay? Tyler’s gonna take us home and you can sit with me in the back.” Jack had never been more grateful to hear someone say anything. Mark secured an arm around Jack’s waist and shepherded him into the car, unzipping his jacket and tossing it into the front while Tyler put the luggage into the trunk. “Lemme look at you, bud.” He spoke up, as Jack shivered beside him. “Show me what’s hurt,” he directed softly.

Jack pointed to his arm and reached up to push his bangs out of his face with his good hand. “Just those two,” He explained, and scooted closer to Mark. Mark hummed quietly and scrutinized the stitches that stood out against Jack’s pale skin.

“I bet it must have been pretty scary, going through all that,” he commented, as Tyler started to drive away.

Jack nodded tiredly. “I was pretty upset,” he admitted, and let Mark put his arm around his shoulders. “More scared after, when you weren’t there to help.”

“Well, don’t worry, Jackaboy. We’re gonna be home soon and then we can do whatever you want, okay?”

Jack let his head drop to Mark’s shoulder, feeling himself starting to slip slightly.

“You’re absolutely soaked,” Mark murmured. “We gotta getcha into some dry clothes. Maybe make you something warm to drink, hmm?”

Jack hummed and let his eyes slide shut.

“Jack, wake up,” Jack frowned and whined. He was finally warm and cozy. He didn’t want to move. “C’mon, bud. We’re home and we gotta get you inside and cleaned up.” Jack whined once more. “Tyler says he’ll make hot cocoa,” Mark wheedled. Jack opened his eyes and clutched his arm to his chest. “Good boy.” Mark asserted, sliding out of the back seat and waiting patiently until Jack joined him. “You wanna go take a shower real fast, or just wanna grab some clean clothes?”

Jack cocked his head and thought for a moment as they stood in the hallway. “Just clothes,” he answered cautiously, while Mark examined his forehead again, frowning at the bruising.

“Okay. C’mon. Let’s take these things upstairs for you,” he murmured, taking Jack’s backpack and one suitcase while Tyler gave an encouraging smile and held the other one. “Go on,” Mark encouraged, with a matching smile. Jack took a deep breath and started to climb the stairs, the presence of two other sets of feet behind him soothing him and reminding him he wasn’t alone.

Once they’d dropped off Jack’s things, Tyler excused himself to go make cocoa, and Mark cleared his throat quietly. “You want me to stay, while you get changed, or you want me to go?”

“Stay,” he answered, lip quivering.

“Hey,” Mark crooned softly, opening his arms and stepping closer.

Jack whined softly and wrapped his arm around Mark, pressing his face to his shoulder. “Scary.” He whispered, voice hitching.

“I know. I know it was, but you’re all right, I promise. You’re right where you belong, and you’re safe, Bug.” Mark rubbed his back, feeling the tension rolling off of him. “It’s alright.” He whispered. “Just let me take care of you,” he murmured, as Jack leaned more heavily into him.

Whining softly, Jack allowed himself to be picked up and walked over to the bed, finally allowing himself to let the tears out while Mark moved around unzipping things and pulling out clothes.

“Here, Bug,” the soft plush of his blanket appeared in front of him, and he clutched at it desperately, whimpering. “I know, Lil’ Bug. Daddy knows it was scary for you and that you’re hurting. But soon Ethan will be back home too and we can all watch a movie together and have cocoa! Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Jack’s face screwed up, and he simply cried harder, all his wild emotions from the day hitting him at once. He didn’t really even notice when Mark had finished dressing him in a clean diaper and set of pajamas. The only thing he wanted was to be held again.

Soon, Mark had the baby bundled up in his arms with his blankie, and carefully carried him down the stairs to see Tyler in the kitchen. Chica was sitting beside Tyler as he stirred the pot on the stove, and she whined questioningly as she heard Jack’s tears.

“He’s gonna be alright, pup.” Mark murmured to her, as Tyler turned to face them.

“I take it he dropped pretty hard into headspace, then,” he spoke up, glancing over at the clock. “And Ethan should be home sometime after lunch. But if we finish this before he gets here, don’t tell him we had it. He’ll kill me for not saving him any, on top of breaking the ‘no sugar before lunch’ rule,”

Mark laughed quietly and rubbed Jack’s back. “Scout’s honor, Ty. Won’t tell him anything. Now, which one of Eth’s Disney movies do you think we should watch with Jackabug, here? I think we all need something calming until Ethan gets home.”

Tyler thought for a second and took the pot off the stovetop. “Hmm. How about we all watch The Aristocats? It’s tame enough to watch and nobody get scared.” He poured a couple mugs of cocoa before reaching over to grab a bottle out of the cabinet and filling it with some cocoa for Jack.

Mark carried the sniffly baby into the living room and queued up the movie, sitting down and running a hand through Jack’s hair. “How about we just watch a nice movie and calm down, hmm?” he asked the Little, using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to swipe at his face.

“Here, honey,” Tyler cooed at the baby, handing Mark a bottle of hot cocoa for Jack. “That’ll make you feel better.”

“Open up, Bug. Let’s get something warm into your tummy,” Mark murmured, as Jack pitifully obeyed and put one of his hands over Mark’s.

Mark let the colorful open credits wash over him and held Jack close, reminding himself that his boy was okay and everything was going to be alright. The sound of rain against the ceiling along with the warmth of the cocoa in their bellies kept the three of them in a sleep like stupor, until the door opened and soft cursing alerted them to Ethan’s arrival.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked, materializing at Mark’s elbow and staring down at a now sleeping Jack. Tyler’s warning look had him sheepishly lowering his volume. “Sorry. I just wanted to see if he was okay. It scared the shit out of me to get that message before I took off.”

Mark smiled up at him. “Everything’s fine, Eth. He’s just got a sprained arm and some stitches. We’re lucky it wasn’t anything worse.”

Ethan nodded and seemed to deflate, all the tension leaving his frame as his gaze moved to the television. “Thanks for waiting on me,” he joked as he dropped his bags and folded himself into a cross-legged position on the floor, leaning back against Tyler’s legs. Tyler absently handed Ethan the last half of his most recent refill of cocoa, and Ethan took it without question, smiling softly as he sipped at the warm drink.

“Hey, you ain’t the ruler of everything, kid,” Tyler teased back. “Besides, we needed something to calm down the baby.” He sighed and reached forward, using a tissue to wipe off Ethan’s cocoa mustasche.

Ethan squirmed. “Ty! M’not even Little!” he complained, and Tyler shrugged. “Sorry, bud. Can’t help myself.”

Mark quietly listened to the teasing banter and ran his hand through Jack’s hair once more. He was so glad things weren’t worse. Ethan came home safely, Jack hadn’t gotten hurt worse, and he and Tyler still had their boys.

For the moment, everything was okay.


End file.
